


After Darhk

by JustFansHP



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: Sara almost dies because of Darhk. Ava's not happy about it





	After Darhk

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Avalance OS. I have 0 self confidence, please be nice.  
> Then angst is very small.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Ps: English is not my first language and I don't have a beta

The Legends were fighting Darhk again. But this time, he was finally weaker. However, he could still fight very well with a sword. That's why, Sara was the one fighting him while the rest of her time was fighting Darhk's minions.  
Then, everything happened suddenly. Darhk got to disarm her and was about to kill her when, in a flash of white light, Ava Sharpe appeared through a portal, just in time to move Darhk's weapon enough, only scratching the White Canary's arm. The Time Bureau Agent used the suprise effect on Darhk to disarm him before killing him.  
Before the rest of the team understood what happened, they were all back in the Waverider, happily celebrating their victory. However, not everybody were in a happy mood. Sara and Ava were arguing on how Sara almost died. The team had decided to leave them alone, in Sara's office, with Gideon to watch over them in case they tried to kill each other.

"Why are you so care free, Sara! You could've died!"

"I wasn't! He only disarmed me. And you arrived so no problem. Why do you even care? You always complain that I'm a pain in your ass. You could've let me die and you would've been free of me."

"Let you die? Don't you understand, Sara. I care about you! Since that day with the Vikings, I got to know you and appreciate you. All those adventures we had together, me breaking many of the Time Bureau's rules to help you. To save you. You might be a pain in the ass, but you're MY pain in the ass and I like you."

Ava's rent barely ended when she felt Sara's lips crashing on hers. It was fierce. Sara wasn't good with words, she was more of an action kind of woman. So, she acted, she kissed Ava with appology for her mistakes, with gratefulness for all the times the taller woman saved her and her team, with passion over that argument. She always liked arguing with Agent Sharpe, but kissing her was way better. Soon, clothes were flying, once Gideon assured them the doors of the Captain's office were closed.

Sara pushed Ava against her desk, never stopping to kiss her. The taste of Ava's skin was intoxicating and Sara couldn't help herself. Her teeth and tongue even joined her lips to the discovery of Agent Sharpe's body. The room would've been quiet if it wasn't for the women's moans and fast breathing. Ava's nipples were hard as rock under Sara's palms.

"Damn, you're sharpe!" Sara joked, earning a "Fuck off" from the taller woman who decided to bite down the captain on her neck.

Sara's laugh quickly turned into a moan. Moan that was soon joined by others when Ava's fingers went to play with Sara's clit.  
Sara followed Ava's actions and used her fingers on Ava's soaked pussy. Like on the field, they seemed to be fight over who will make the other come first. And like when they fought, none of them took the lead on the other, as both came at the same time, to able to resist the orgasm that submerge them.

The morning after, following multiple rounds during the night, this time in Sara's bedroom, Ava and Sara went together to the kitchen, only to find Rory, welcoming them.

"Where are the others, Mick?"  
"They wanted to give you two private time or whatever and went out. Welcome to the team, suit."

With those words, he finished his beer and left to let the team know they could come back, to their Captain's order.

When they came back, Sara and Ava were working to figure out which anacronism they should take care off.

"Come on Nate, you gotta ask them if you want your money!" Ray told him.

"No dude, it's not just my money, it's yours too. And why isn't it Zari or Amaya who asks?" Nathaniel questioned the Atom.

"Ask us what?" Sara wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Who kissed who first. We bet against the guys that you'd do it." Amaya simply said, since the guys seemed terrified to ask their Captain.

Ava's face went red as Sara told them that she did kiss Ava first. Money was exchanged, so were welcomes and hugs. And for the first time in her life, Ava Sharpe felt home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?


End file.
